The Game
by Manixa
Summary: Short story about Kurogane and Fai.Kurogane is late coming home, and it upsets Fai.Yaoi. Please R


The Game

--A Kurogane/Fai one-shot—

By Takika

* * *

--

**Author's Note**: This is my first Tsubasa one shot, a yaoi one on top of that, which I haven't gone before. It kind of jumps into it, I'm sorry. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer**: Tsubasa © CLAMP

* * *

---

Kurogane walked into the small cottage and tossed his blazer aside. They had been in this new world for several weeks now, but there was no sign of Sakura's feather. The damn pork bun refused to transport them to a new world until the feather was found, so Kurogane had to get a job to support the group. Unfortunately, the only job available that was minutely up Kurogane's alley was the physical education teacher at the local elementary school. It was a bloody horrible job—trying to teach a hoard of midgets with runny noses to kick a ball. Today had been even worse. It rained, so he was stuck babysitting kindergarteners in the school's multipurpose room. Then after _that,_he had several parent-teacher conferences because Billy was picking on Bobby for being a stupid fat ass. Kurogane didn't see how that concerned _him_. If Bobby's parents took the initiative to tell their son to eat carrots and broccoli instead of chips and cookies, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?

Kurogane walked into the small kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer. Damn, he needed one, too.

Fai walked into the kitchen quietly and said, "You're home."

Kurogane turned to the blond, confused by his placid tone and expression. "Yeah. I just got here."

Fai was silent for a moment. "You said you'd be home by six." He glanced to the dining room table, which was only set for one. "We waited for you to get home, but the kids were getting hungry and the food was getting cold…"

Kurogane set his beer down. "What the hell am I supposed to say, Fai?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe 'sorry'?" Sarcasm dripped from the blond's voice. "We waited for you for two hours!"

"Damn it, Fai! I had to work. No one else bothers working so I have to."

Fai pursed his lips. "Enjoy your meal, Kurogane."

Kurogane was stunned by Fai's attitude. He had never been referred to by his given name. It had always been mutilated into cutesy pet names. He sat down and ate his meal in silence

---

Kurogane finished his meal some time later. He discarded his dishes in the sink and went to Fai's room, finding him sitting on the edge of his bed, watching TV.

Kurogane sat behind Fai and massaged his shoulders. Fai jerked away, but other than that, he ignored the crimson-eyed ninja. Kurogane let his hands slide down from Fai's shoulders to his forearms. "Fai…I'm sorry."

Fai turned his head towards the ninja slowly. "Are you really?"

Kurogane read his head on Fai's shoulder. "Yes."

Fai turned back towards the TV and continued to watch it. He was silent for a long moment, contemplating. Then, he turned his torso and lifted Kurogane's chin with his hand. Blue eyes met crimson as Fai leaned forward and their lips met.

Kurogane lifted Fai and laid him on his back, in the middle of the bed, positioning himself over him. His hands ran down Fai's chest, tearing away the magician's clothes. His tongue massaged Fai's in a passionate kiss.

The men's clothing 'magically' disappeared during their luscious kiss. Kurogane's lips dropped away from Fai's and began kissing Fai's neck. Teasingly, Kurogane nibbled on his neck as his hard length pressed against Fai's.

Fai gripped Kurogane's long, thick member and moved his hand to and fro, quickening his pace and tightening his grip.

Kurogane emitted an involuntary moan and grasped his partner's manhood, sensually caressing it. He moved down Fai's body and, bringing his mouth to Fai's erect penis.

Fai's muscles tensed as Kurogane sucked on his manhood. He ran his fingers through Kurogane's ebony hair, encouraging his partner.

Kurogane sucked harder and deeper while massaging his testicles. Fai tensed as a tremor ran through his body, his eyes going to the back of his head. He was about to burst.

Kurogane sensed Fai's oncoming orgasm and drew back quickly. He wasn't ready for Fai to climax quite yet.

"Kuro-Rin," Fai said in a bit of a daze.

"There's no need to talk," Kurogane said in his gruff voice. He gingerly spread Fai's thighs and entered Fai's tight rectum.

A sharp gasp escaped from Fai's mouth as Kurogane entered him. It had taken him by surprise. Kurogane intruded deeper and deeper with each thrust. Their sweat formed a lubricant, allowing Kurogane to slide easily over Fai.

Fai felt his blood form a small pool under him, but he didn't give a damn. He was in pure bliss….

---

Sakura sat on the couch with her palms on her knees. "You know what, Syaoron-kun? We should see if Fai-san and Kurogane-san want to play a game with us."

"Yeah," Syaoron nodded in agreement, walking towards the bedroom door. As he opened the door, Mokona flipped out.

"Mokona thinks that's a bad idea!"

By that time, Syaoron had already opened the door, seeing Fai tied to the bedposts.

"See? They're already playing a game."


End file.
